dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:OceanSniper/Log 3: "Ugly Face, Your Face Is Still Ugly."
Okay, So before, things looked KINDA dramatic with the preparations and the villian showing up with the prequel to the fight. so YOU can better understand how this goes, This log will be 3rd person kay? Not that you can do anything, or can you?You probably can but I'm REALLY dragging this out so I'll just end it right now so I can continue with the rest. Fight 1/3 Oshin Seniper the Ocean Sniper vs. Ugly Face the Kaiju Baryonyx As the tension increased between the two, Ugly face broke the silence with a thursting leap hoping to catch the not-so-great hero in it's deadly jaws. In response to this action, Oshin daringly leaps on the creatures face and flips over it, making Ugly Face's attack null and it crashes on the ground unsucessfully. Oshin turns around and willingly says,"You STILL look ugly!" Oshin would regret this as his hubris leads to Ugly's next attack as it swipes it tail and knocks him off balance. Seeing the opperunity to eat the menace that made it's eggs into omelets, Ugly Face slashes at Oshin but Oshin quickly parries with his own claw and with the second hand, he unnervingly pulls out his sniper shoots Ugly face in the leg, crippling it painfully. Ugly Face roars in distress and calls for allies. As footsteps trampede the once quiet area, Oshin looks around in shcok and horror."Oh no, he's calling for backup! Soon his evil peers will ki...w-wait, THOSE are his minions?!",says Oshin comically and for good reason as he discovers the 'evil minions' are... CAKE. As somone who got send to a insane ayslum due to his addiction to pie, the smile on his face spreads beyond where it should stop. What happens the next towo minutes are so violent and with so much cake and evil laughter that it shall be skipped."Well, that was the most DELICIOUS threat I have fa-whoa! where'd Ugly Face go??", responded Oshin in fear. Seeing the oppertunity, Ugly Face leaps out of the water, grabs Oshin and drags him to the middle of the ocean where it would hope he would not be able to fight. "Wait a second... I understand you can swim and all that but the OCEAN? You have a death wish don't ya?", says the Daring Sniper confidently. Ugly Face moves quickly, now being in better territory and leaps in a sudden,swift movement that would have beaten any other organism, but he isn't one of them. Right when it leaped, he immediately knew its location and easily shot its chest with a fatal bullet. Knowing it couldn't survive it's mortal wound, he assuringly chuckles,"Ugly Face, your face is still ugly."''But he made one mistake. While the wound ''would kill it, it wasn't dead at the moment and it lunges and has his chest in its mighty jaws hoping to kill him with it. As he screamed in horror, Oshin desperately tried to break free with but with no avail. As all hope seemed lost, a sudden boom shook the creatures jaws enough for him to break free. Oshin looked and discovered the 'ghost ship' had came ot his aid and saved him! Before Ugly Face could make another attack, it died due to it's wounds. As Ugly Face sank, Oshin looked up at the ship that rose to the occasion. To be Continued... Category:Blog posts